Just Us
by Twinslightt
Summary: Lucy was the president of the student council and Natsu was the head prefect of their private high school. Those two always can't get along well despite them being childhood friends and that families are in good terms. Everything was in its usual form until one day, a new one join them. Will Natsu and Lucy's relationship change? Will it be better or or worse? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

*after school*

"You! Perverted chicken butthead! Come here!" screamed Lucy at the top of the high pitched voice.

"Yes, my dear little fiancé?" smirked Natsu who was flirting with some girls in the room, as he went over to Lucy and asked.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that in school you bastard. And how many times do you want to say? I'm not your fiancé! It was our parents' decision, not ours! And what are you doing here when you are suppose to be with the other prefects, eh?" hissed Lucy whose eyes were as big as fish balls.

"Yea yea whatever. This is what we prefects had decided to do for the upcoming anniversary. Have fun dealing with all these, my dear little fiancé." said Natsu in his usual bored tone. He went for the door after putting a stack of papers neatly down on the head student council's table. "Ahhhh, sure it was fun to tease her eh. Just look at her face when she pout, man." thought Natsu, who was wearing an evil smile on his face as he left the room.

Yes, as you can see, Lucy is the president of the student council and Natsu is the head prefect of their private high school. You may wonder why Lucy is the president and why Natsu is the head prefect. Well, Lucy is the model student which every teacher prays for and that Natsu is the best good-looking boy in their school, who was good in his studies, sports and also, good values. Of course, only Lucy doesnt thinks he is a good one as Natsu only n always bully and tease her in all sorts of ways. Lucy herelf is also quite pretty with her style of dressing which is different from most girls as she prefers a shirt n a pair of jeans than some silly dresses or skirts. She and Natsu were the apple of the teachers' eyes and pretty much gain themselves some admirers and followers. This two may look like they get along well with each other, but however, their relationship is totally two opposite ways, like fire and ice.

"Arghhhhh! What the heck does he wants?" thought Lucy as she flipped through the stack of papers.

It was one week before their school's annual anniversary. and as the president of the student council, Lucy had many things to do. All the teachers trusted her that she can come out with a great show for the school and organise the event well enough. And as usual, she do not want to displease the teachers. With the pressure to please the teachers and the amount of homework she had and not wanting to let her followers be disappointed in her, Lucy had a big headache already.

"Pres! Should the dance club put on their performance first or the choir first on the big day? Oh gosh, what is it so hard to arrange for these two clubs?!" sighed Gray, the vice-president of the student council.

"Pres! It seems like Laki will not be attending our meetings here and there! Then who will be in charge of informing all the clubs?" screamed Jet from across the room.

"Pres! When will the whole procedure for the event be out? Miss Yukino is asking for it so she can start the rehearsal for the performancers." asked Cana.

"Oh my damn god! Can all of you just complete what I asked you to do and stop worrying about others? I will deal with all the problems once I am finished writting down the procedure for next week's event kay? Just a 5 minutes will do okay." Lucy replies quickly with a tired voice. She was so tired that she have no more energy left to shout in order to quiet the committee members down. This was so not like the tittle "Demon President" Lucy gained.

Everyone stared at Lucy for a few seconds in disbelief that she didn't shout for once even though it was so noisy and then followed her orders. No one realized that a shadow was behind the Student Council Room's door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Quietness filled the room, no noise except for the sound produced by the ceiling fans. Everyone was concentrating on their work assigned by Lucy. Little did they know what will happen.

Out of a sudden, 'pang!' a loud slam was produced in the too-peaceful-and-quiet room. Everyone was shocked and some even dropped off from their chairs. They all turned towards the loud and sudden sound. It was from the head student council's table. It was from Lucy. She stood up but was looking down on the table. She clenched her fists. It was hard to tell her mood. So, everyone dare not to move from their positions as they were fearful that if they move, Lucy may just suddenly scream her head off.

"What happen? Is Lucy okay?" thought the committee members with a puzzled look on their faces. Hundred of question marks were in their brains.

"Ahhhhh! Finally done! Okay, Cana! Hand this is Miss Yukino and tell her that she can start the rehearsal. Now! Faster!" said Lucy, while holding onto a piece of paper. After Jet nudging her for a few times, Cana ran to Lucy and took the paper. "Aye!" replied Cana as she ran out of the room in split seconds.

"Jet! I don't care how you are gonna find Laki, just go and find her and tell her to come for our meeting now! Tell her this is an order from the president!" screamed Lucy. She knew that Laki was scared of threatens especially if it is by her. Hearing that, Jet immediately stood up from his chair and ran out of the room with great speed, with a huge grin hanging on his face. He knew that Lucy will come up with something for this usual problem. He can always count Lucy when this problem happens everytime. Though he was a little scared of her, haha.

"Gray! As I previously planned, the dance club will have their performance first. If the choir are unhappy with this, ask them to approach me personally. I will deal with them. Hehehe." said Lucy, with an evil grin. She hold her fists up to Gray and let him see. Gray nodded and walk out of the room. He muttered to himself, "Thats what Lucy is for you. She totally deserve the tittle of "Demon President"! It suits her to the ground, man!".

The demon president is back!

After telling the other committee members what to do, Lucy went to the restroom to wash her face. Apparently, she is oblivious that someone is without any sound.

After washing her face, she stared into the mirror. A pretty and cute face was staring back at her. This was the only time Lucy doesn't look as fearsome as before. It was the only time Lucy can forget about her status as the president when she is alone by herself. "Oh damn god! I forgot to ask Rogue to inform Natsu about the event! So careless, am I. I guess I have to do it myself." said Lucy to herself. She slapped her forehead for forgetting such a thing.

Damn that Natsu! Why am I always forgetting things which he is involved in?" grumbled Lucy as she walked out of the toilet. Just as she was turning to her right to go to the Prefects Room, she was suddenly pulled by a great force and she staggered back. Before she could react, she was in a hug. She was stunned.

"What is it that you forget to tell me? Huh, my dear little fiancé?" a voice said. Lucy came back toreality and stared at the spiky pink-coloured hair. It was Natsu. He gave her a small smile that somehow makes Lucy's heart beat faster and louder. Natsu who had super hearings, faintly heard it and pulled Lucy closer to him so they were just one thumb distance apart. His right hand hugged her waist and his left fingertips gently caressed on her fair cheek. Lucy shivered at the at the touch of his warm fingertips. Before she could open her mouth and say a word, Natsu slightly peck her lips and gave her a flirtatious smile. Lucy was in a complete daze and she just stared at Natsu. Her legs were numb and jelly. Looking st her silly face, Natsu chuckled a little. They stared at each other. In that moment, one second was just as long as one century.

"Hey. You haven't answer my question. How am I suppose to reward you with another kiss like that?" said Natsu. He broke the wonderful silence. His question pulled Lucy backed to reality. Her demon mood was back too. Instinctively, she pushed Natsu away from her. "Taking advantages again eh? You perverted weirdo! Chicken! Seriously, what are you doing here, outside the female restroom? And how do you know I had something to tell you, you pervert!" blurted Lucy as she point a finger at Natsu.

"Wow wow calm down! Why are you fussing over such a small thing? In fact, you should feel honoured that you get my kiss. Not like as if you don't know how many girls long to share a kiss with me. And I followed you all the way to here, so of course, I heard basically everything you said. Thanks to my super good hearings." answered Natsu as he shrugged his shoulders.

"You stalker! How can those girls fall on you? You should be the last guy they fall for! Well, for me yes. And anyways, you need to choose two prefects to be the emcees for the anniversary next week. They need to report to Miss Yukino for the rehearsal. Also, the activity that you asked permission for, you can carry it out. Just take note of the budget and inform the things you need and the money to Miss Scarlet. You can get the money from Rogue as he is the treasurer. And now, get lost! At least, don't block my way you pervert asshole!" said Lucy as she started onto the floor. She was just way too embarrassed to face Natsu after what happen. The thought of it just make her face feel more warm. So, she just walked back to the Student Council Room. "What is wrong with me? Why is the scene of him seducing me playing over and over in my head! And why do I feel warmer and warmer everytime I think about it? Oh damn it! That perverted Natsu!" shout-whispered Lucy to herself. She touched her lips where Natsu pecked on just now and the warmth of his lips were still there. She shook her head, wanting to shake the thought away as well. She didn't realise that her voice was a bit loud and the one with super good hearings over-heard what she said.

After staring at her back for a few seconds, Natsu headed back to the Prefects Room. On the way, he thought to himself, "Ha that silly girl! What am I gonna do with her later...hehe." he half-smiled as a plan formed in his genius brain.

 ***5pm in the Student Council Room***

"Okay done! Remember to report here at the same time. Don't forget Laki, or else hehe! Those with duty please clean up the room now! Others you may leave." announced Lucy. Everyone said "bye" to Lucy as they went for the door. After waiting for Gray and Wendy to finish cleaning up the room, Lucy locked the door and went out of school. It was so quiet that Lucy can even hear her own breathing. It seems like she is the only human who is still in school. As she passed by the Prefects Room, she stopped and without she herself know, her hand automatically reached for the doorknob and turned open the room. It was dark. No one was there. "Oh, so his gone? Better that way, isn't it?" murmured Lucy. She was glad that Natsu was however, deep down in her heart, she feel a litle sad and lonely. "Crap! Its so late! I better hurry home!" Lucy shouted and rushed through the alley and ran for the main gate of her school when she saw the time on her watch. It was 5.25pm.

 ***Outside school***

"Why isn't she out yet? Its so late already...did something happen to her? Should I check it out?" a guy's voice said, with a hint of concern. Behind this guy was the latest and newest sport car. He was waiting for her, his little fiancé. He started to worry as the time passes and yet she isn't out of school. His handsome face slackened, his brows furrowed, eyes darting about in concern and he bite his lower lips. Just as he was about to go into the school to look for her, he saw a familiar figure who was running. It was Lucy, the girl who he had waited for what seems like forever. "Ahh there she is! Like finally!" thought Natsu. He was waiting for her. Lucy saw Natsu outside waiting for her and he look worried. She was surprised that he actually waited for her even though it was so late. She even feel a little sorry and guilty to keep him waiting. "Looks like I am in his debt again..." thought Lucy as she ran to Natsu.

"Get in...why are you so late? Aunt Layla will get worried, you know." said Natsu as he open up the car door for her. "And so will I worry..." thought Natsu. He dare not to say it out as he knows Lucy would just feel sorry. He knew her too well. Also, he doesn't wants to show her that he cares for her. The feelings shouldn't be told or shown, that's what Natsu thinks.

"Sorry for that. I was busy, apparently. Anyways lets go! I'm kind of hungry haha."replied Lucy. She rubbed her tummy as she flashed an apologetic smile to Natsu. She was just way too hungry to talk back to Natsu. After all, she had worked non-stop in school the whole day, only taking a few short breaks in the restroom. Of course, getting kissed by Natsu. "You can have this first if you want." Natsu said as he passed Lucy a chocolate bar. Lucy took it and ate it hungrily. The car was then drove onto the road.

At the edge of the cloud there was a brilliant white patch, like a turning page catching the sun. The rest was dove grey with a subtle hint of purple, just enough to announce the coming sunset. Also, the traffic was in a jam. "There's a jam. Do you want to go by the express way which is a little longer or just go by the normal route which is having a traffic jam?" asked Natsu, as he turned to look at Lucy. But he didn't get a reply as Lucy was sleeping. She was too tired that she dozed off after staring out if the window for awhile. "Too tired, eh? Maybe I will just go by the express way...you could get to rest too." muttered Natsu as he touch Lucy's hair and examined her sleepy yet cute and pretty face. This quiet, peaceful and cute face is just way so seductive to Natsu that he is having such a hard time to control the big wolf in him that wants to kiss Lucy furiously. However, he just kiss her forehead as he do not want to disturb her. He took off his jacket and put it over her and lowered the air con by a little and then focus on driving.

His love for Lucy was always buried deep down in his heart but he dare not to confess as he scared it may break the bond they had. Also, he doesn't know if Lucy likes him. No one knows that his crush was Lucy, not even his best friends, Gray and Gajeel. But, everyone in school pairs both of them up as they just look like the best couple ever!

 ***15 minutes later***

The car stopped outside a three levels high private bungalow after a smooth ride. "Lucy, we are here. Wake up, you sleepy pig!" Natsu said as he nudge Lucy to wake up. However, Lucy was in her own lala land that she did not even move. Seeing this, Natsu thought, "Then don't blame me for this.". Natsu counted to three and yelled, "Ahhhhhhh! Pervert! Help, pres!". Lucy immediately jerked up and exclaimed, "Who? Who? Who bullied you?". "AHAHAHAHAHAHA!GOTCHA!" laughed Natsu hardly. Lucy realized what was going on and gave Natsu a fuck-you-butthead- look. He smirked at the look. "Who ask you not to wake up when I called you to. Can't blame me in any ways. We are here, get going inside, Luce." said Natsu in his usual bored tone as he tries his best to suppress the laughter he was holding back. Lucy throw his jacket straight into his face and stormed down the car. "Don't call me Luce!" she snapped. She walked towards the shiny black and gold metal gate.

"Mum! Im home!" Lucy yelped at the house as she passed by the pool and garden. She headed for the door with Natsu following behind.

A/N: Hey heyy :) So here is another chap of Just Us! Hope yall will like it eh! XD And i also wanna thanks my friend who helped me some editing (Im not allowed to say her name..oops) :3 Finally, thankieww alot for reading this n pls leave a review n lemme noe wat u think abt it~~~ (Sry for the short forms..hehe)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Oh, hi dear! Natsu is here too." the always cheerful Layla exclaimed when she saw Lucy and Natsu walking towards her. "Hi Aunt Layla." said Natsu with a small polite smile. "Mum, I'm starving! Have you cooked dinner?" said Lucy as she rubbed her tummy again. The chocolate bar that she ate just now was not even enough for her to last half an hour. Natsu glanced at Lucy upon hearing what she said.

"Well, I did not cook as I am going out for dinner with your dad. You two are big enough to deal with your own meals okay? Since Natsu is here, Lucy, you can learn some cooking skills from him! Improve your skills so you can cook for him when you two-" and before Layla can finish her sentence, Lucy cut her off and said, "Mum! I'm not going to marry him! It wasn't our decision to get engaged, get it clear!" Lucy was screaming her lungs off.

"My dear Lucy, keep denying! But you two match the most, like the best couple ever okay."replied Layla, who was too used to Lucy's screams about this. She clasped both of her hands together as she talked, with her eyes glimmering. Natsu was just there standing, with the usual bored face. Lucy rolled her eyes at her mum and accidentally meet her eyes with Natsu's. He raised his brows a little which made her heart jumped a little.

"Yea yea whatever. My mum's crazy, that's for sure. And so is the perverted asshole." muttered Lucy as she ran up the stairs to her bedroom. The minute she look into his eyes, her heart beat faster and was overwhelmed with the thought of she and Natsu kissing! Has she fell in love?

"Anyway, I will leave her in the hands of you, Natsu! I will come back with Jude after the dinner as soon as possible." Layla said to Natsu as she take her handbag, ready to leave the house. Natsu nodded and replied, "Yes I will. Rest assured, Aunt Layla."He walked Layla to the door.

"Oh yes, before I forgot, your dad gave me a call just now and said that he would be staying up late in his company and afraid that he won't return for today. So, he hopes that you can stay here for the night as he is worried about you alone in your house. You know, security nowadays aren't that good. Feel free to use the usual room you used when you came for sleepovers." informed Layla. She sure was naggy that Natsu rolled his eyes a little but replied a "Yes", with a hint of annoyance. He quickly waved Layla a goodbye before going back into the house.

 ***Upstairs, in Lucy's room* (right after she ran to her room)**

"What's wrong with mum today? How can she talks about that in front of Natsu?! How can she talks about that in front of Natsu?! At least I know how to come up with dished which involved eggs right, oh gosh!" grumbled Lucy as she vent her anger out on her toy bunny. Despite her boyish character, Lucy is fond of fluffy toys. And she has lots of them on her bed which was called the "Animal Kingdom" by Natsu when they played together during their childhood times. She pouted as she get ready to change into her home clothes. She was still in her uniform, after all. She went into the toilet in her room and was oblivious about the quiet footsteps going up the staircases although she is a sharp girl. It was her fiancé, going up the stairs.

"What is she doing in her room? Didn't she say she was hungry? Haishh...annoyed by what her mother said eh?" thought Natsu as he went up the stairs after seeing Layla off. He didn't know that Lucy was in her room changing and that he open up the door without knocking. "Well, your mum is gone, Luce, and you can-" said Natsu as he open up the door. He stopped his words as he realise there was no sign of Lucy in the room. Then, he heard some noise from the toilet in her room. It was some kind of flushing toilet sound.

"Oh, so she's in the toilet? Ha her bed is still full of her beloved toys! She sure haven't change about this right?" muttered Natsu as he sit on the bed, touching Lucy's toys. Lucy who didn't know a thing came out of the toilet, humming a tune happily. As she look up to her bed, she saw a familiar back which was holding onto her teddy bear.

"Kyaaaaaaa! What are you doing here, you chicken butthead!" shouted Lucy the minute she realise it was Natsu. Natsu was shocked to hear the scream and almost drop the teddy bear. He turned around and face Lucy, giving her a why-must-you-shout look. He rolled his eyes. "You still like soft toys? And what is with your attire?" asked Natsu, as he look at Lucy from her head to toes. She was wearing a big and loose black shirt with golden stars over it and a white shorts. This is not what other girls would wear as they were just be in dresses or tight mini skirts. Lucy also untied her long and straight hair so it is flowing down her back to her waist.

"My style of dressing is none of your business and so now, get lost!" screamed Lucy after looking down at her clothes she put on. "Nahhh..I'm not leaving. Never. Ever. What can you do?" replied Natsu stubbornly as he lied on her bed. Lucy was so annoyed by his words and actions that it seems like there were smoke coming out from her head, ears, nose and mouth. He likes how adorable she looks when she is mad.

"You look so cute when you are mad, baby girl." said Natsu in a seductive tone which Lucy dislikes the most. Lucy will kick or beat him up if he uses that tone. Just like he predicted, Lucy jump onto the bed and beat Natsu on his thighs and chest continuously, like a 5 years old kid. "Ouchhhh~~ can you don't use so much force?" said Natsu in the same tone as he pretended to be in pain. This only made Lucy it him with more strength. And Lucy forgets about her hunger as she hits Natsu.

Then, out of a sudden, Natsu stopped her hand which was hitting his chest and pulled her towards him. So, Lucy is now sitting on him. She was stunned by his sudden move that she stare at him blankly and her mouth slightly open. Natsu gave her a warm but little seductive smile which makes Lucy blushed. He let go of her hand and cupped her cheeks gently with his own hand. He can feel that Lucy shivered a little when he touched her. His warm hand was against her blushing cheeks. "Oh my, what is wrong with me? Why didn't I feel like pushing him away?" thought Lucy as Natsu's eyes soften. And her lips formed a small shy smile without her brain telling her to do so. This is not the famous demon president in school!

Natsu was a little shock when she smiled back. And her smile makes him want to kiss her so badly. He mentally told himself to endure but his hand doesn't listen to what Natsu is trying to convince himself about and pulled Lucy closer to him. So now, Lucy is half lying and half sitting on him and that their noses touch each other. Natsu stroke her long and straight hair back and forth and her body was not as stiff as before. It was like as if she is melting like an ice under the hot sun! This makes Natsu's heart jump a little and the wolf in him is starting to go out of his control. His love for her is much more than he know, She is already part of his life and he realised this after teasing and bullying her a few years. And meanwhile, Lucy couldn't believe she is lying on him. What's more, she is surprised that she is kind of enjoying this moment! She is completely in a daze.

"Natsu..." she called him softly which melts Natsu's heart immediately. He return her a flirtatious smile which makes Lucy blush ever more until her face was as red as tomato. Her body relaxed so much that she is literally lying on Natsu and she could hear his heartbeat. She was having a hard time breathing.

Suddenly, Natsu turn to his right so Lucy is now under him. He looked at his fiancé who was completely under his control like a puppet. Lucy looked like a girl who was madly in love at that point of time! The Lucy now compared to the one in school is like world's apart! Lucy questioned Natsu what he's trying to do with her eyes but however, what Natsu saw was an encouragement Lucy is giving him to do what he wants.

"You are actually encouraging me to do that to do, you know." said Natsu with a frown. He is already having a hard time keeping the wolf in him in the cage but now with the signal Lucy gives him, all his endurance broke free. So before Lucy could get some words out of her mouth, Natsu kissed her on her lips. Lucy was shocked of it and her eyes stared onto the ceiling, not knowing what to do with he guy and the situation. As he kissed her, her mind is slowly filled up with excitement and her heart was beating extremely fast. The inside of her twisted up and she was having a hard time breathing.

The kiss acted like a magic spell on Lucy and she closed her eyes and kissed him back. Deep down in her heart, she fears that he may stop kissing her in any moment. She was actually looking forward to share a kiss with Natsu! Feeling that she kissed him back, Natsu smiled and deepened the kiss. Lucy started to melt under him and her hands are just lying on the bed, completely helpless, as if she lost all her strength. Natsu's hand went for Lucy's and hold them tightly.

As they share their kiss, Natsu lied down on the bed so they were beside each other now. His other free arm wrapped around Lucy's wasit automatically and pulled her closer towards him. Lucy, who was completely helpless, rest her hands on his chest for support. His lips were morn firm this time round and they were kissing furiously yet passionately! In that moment, it seems like the time had stopped. Then, as if something pop into his head, he broke the kiss and pulled back, staring at Lucy. "Yes?" asked Lucy with a confused look. She was about to deepen the kiss when Natsu stopped out of a sudden. She looked a bit pissed off for the sudden pause.

"Aren't you hungry?" asked Natsu who suddenly remembered about how hungry Lucy is. But in his heart, he was happy as Lucy look a little pissed off about his sudden stop of the kiss they shared earlier on. "So she enjoyed it, didn't she? That's great." thought Natsu.

"Now that you mention it, no I'm not hungry anymore. But yet, I feel sleepy like my eyes are going to close any time." replied Lucy with a sleepy voice. "The kiss make you feel sleepy eh?" teased Natsu. Lucy blushed and her eyes darted around the room, just couldn't look at him in the face. Natsu move closer towards her and hugged here, their foreheads closely in touch. Lucy blushed again and closed her eyes. She feel sleepy when they kissed just now. Natsu smiled at the silly girl and reward her a small peck on her swollen lips. He must have kiss her too hard that her lips are a bit swollen, hehe. He closed his eyes as well.

After sometime, he open them again, only to find that the girl in front of him was sleeping soundly. Her steady breathing and her quiet little face somehow soothes his heart and the wolf in him. He decided not to disturb her and let her have a good rest. After all, she is tired from all the work in school. Just as he wanted to get off her bed, his fiancé said, "Don't leave me, Natsu. Stay with me." Natsu was shocked by what she said as it wasn't what the Lucy he know would say! He always thought that Lucy hopes he doesn't exist at all. What she said sounds like she was possessed. "Having a dream, is she?" thought Natsu.

But Natsu just smile at her words and whispered into her ears. "Yea I won't leave you. Never ever. I love you, Lucy. I always had." confessed Natsu, finally. The words just came out of his mouth before he could stop it. He hugged Lucy tightly and lay beside her. He closed his eyes and slept too. He didn't know that Lucy faintly heard him saying "I love you" in her sleep. But either she is already in her lala land or that she was just way too tired, she ignored his confession. Both of them didn't know that a car was parked outside the house and the people in it are about to go in.

"Lucy? Natsu?" a voice said in the living room. It was Layla, who came back with Jude from their dinner. But there was no one in the living room. "Maybe they are upstairs?" said Jude, pointing a finger on the stairs. Layla pulled Jude with her up the stairs to Lucy's bedroom. White light was seen from under Lucy's bedroom door. Jude knocked on the grand white door twice. "Lucy? Are you in there? Natsu?" asked Jude. But no one answered. So, he turn the doorknob and went inside. Jude and Layla were shocked by what they see. They stood rooted to the ground with their mouth agape. In front of them were Natsu and Lucy cuddling each other and sleeping soundly on the bed!

"I think we should let Igneel know about this." said Layla with a hint of excitement in her voice. She took out her phone and started to press Igneel's phone numbers on the screen. "They are proceeding way too fast than what we expected!" thought Jude as he pinched himself to see if this was a dream. But no! It was not a dream!

"Hello, Igneel. I'm Layla. I got something to tell you..." said Layla on her phone as she pulled Jude out of the room. She closed the lights and was sounding happy on the phone. Her eyes light up with delight. Her daughter is sleeping with Natsu!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 ***Morning, next day***

It was early in the morning and the sun had rose from the east, ready to take over the job of the moon. Birds were chirping happily outside and people get ready for their daily routine. It was another lively day however...

"Beep! Beepo!" the alarm clock rang. The sudden noise made Natsu who was sleeping soundly jerked awake. The first thing that he saw when he open his eyes was the girl that makes him feels incomplete without her. He smile a genuine smile as what happened last night flashed back in his mind again. His grin widened to his ears as he thought of the passionate kiss he and Lucy shared last night. It was unbelievable. He off the alarm clock, not wanting it to disturb Lucy. But Lucy woke up already. When she opened up her sleepy eyes, she saw a familiar figure sitting beside her and immediately recognised it. It was Natsu.

"Kyaaaaaaa! Perver! Ahhhh!" screamed Lucy loudly that could shatter a glass pane. She threw a pillow at Natsu with brute force and it hit Natsu directly at his handsome face. Lucy glared at him with her chocolate eyes that look like they are going to pop out. Natsu just smirked at her face which annoys her even more.

"Morning. How do you feel, my dear little fiancé? You enjoyed last night, didn't you?" asked Natsu. Lucy frowned a little at his question and the memories flooded through her brain. she blushed as she touched her lips, as if his warmth was still there. Natsu leaned forward to her and took her chin up. He looked into her beautiful brown eyes. Lucy was thinking if he will kiss her again! But she quickly brushed the thought aside.

"Get away from me you perverted alien! I'm gonna let you pay for it for sure!" exclaimed Lucy as she slapped his hand away to get change into her uniform. She pushed Natsu out of her room and slammed the door shut right in front of his face before he could say a word. She hopes that her blushing cheeks didn't expose the secret she bury deep down in her heart. Meanwhile, Natsu standing outside, sighed at the white grand door. Then, he went into the room opposite of Lucy's room and get changed. it was the usual room he use when he have sleepovers in her house during their young times.

Natsu and Lucy both opened their doors at the same time. They look at each other and then away. Awkward silence. They stood there on the spot, eyes darting around the hallway, just not into each other eyes.

"Hey." muttered Natsu.

"H-hey." replied Lucy. She is way too embarrassed to look at the boy in front of her.

Either that they have a good understanding or it is just a coincidence, they walked down the hallway and the stairs together, making their way down to the dining room for breakfast. No words were spoken. Awkwardness along with tension filled the air between them.

"Good morning mum and dad." greeted Lucy as she sits on one of the chairs. "Good morning Aunt Layla, Uncle Jude." Natsu greeted too. He sits on the chair in front of of Lucy. Then they just stared at the table, not knowing what to say. Layla and Jude saw it and decided to soothe the tension out of the room.

"Good morning. So did you two have a good rest last night?" replied Layla, as she took the eggs out of the frying pan and served in on their plates. Today's breakfast were two toast breads, one fried egg, two sausages and one cup of warm milk. The fragrance smell of the food makes Lucy and Natsu super hungry as they did not eat dinner last night. They were literally drooling over the golden fried egg that Layla served them.

"Uhh...yes."replied Natsu and Lucy together. They looked at each other for one second and then away. Although it was just about them sleeping and kissing, Lucy was embarrassed about it and some more, it was with him. Then, she started eating her food and stop talking. Indeed, food was her favourite and her mood lighten up whenever she send the delicious food into her mouth. No one talked unless Layla and Jude asked the kids about their work in school.

"What did you two do yesterday? You two were together last night right?" blurted Layla out, as if not noticing the atmosphere. Jude frowned at his wife for asking this question at the wrong time. Lucy stopped chewing her food and Natsu was staring at his half-eaten food. They had no idea how the adults found out about it and how to answer the question.

"We saw everything you did, my dear. You two had done everything right?" asked Layla again. She had assumed that the kids had done everything together last night. Lucy stood up from chair and replied irritatingly, "No we didn't! We did nothing and that includes what you are thinking, mum! Bye, I'm off for school." She was wondering why Natsu didn't answer the question. She was counting on him to answer. "Why didn't this butthead answer?" she thought.

She walked out of the dining room with her schoolbag hanging on her shoulder and left for the door without waiting for Natsu.

Seeing this, Natsu finished his last piece of bread and stood up. "Then I will be going too. Bye Aunt Layla and Uncle Jude. See you again." he waved them goodbye. Just as he was about to leave, Layla stopped him and whispered something into his ears. Upon hearing what Layla said, Natsu rocked a little but quickly nodded his head.

Lucy was waiting outside for him, leaning against his car, kicking the small rocks on the grass. Then, Natsu came out and start the engine. Lucy went into the car and he drove away. The awkwardness in the car was so uncomfortable. Lucy stared at the scenery outside and thought of how she is suppose to face. Natsu stole glances occasionally at Lucy while driving. His head was filled with what Layla told him. He frowned a little, not believing in what Layla said. And just like that, they drove to school, without talking to each. Both of them were immerse in their own thoughts.

Ten minutes later, they reached school. Lucy got off the car immediately and went to her classroom. She wants to have some time alone. Although she had cracked her brain, but she just don't know how to face Natsu although its not a big matter. Natsu followed behind her quietly like a bodyguard.

As usual, when Lucy appeared at the corridor, committee members of the student council crowded around her, passing her papers and informing her things.

"Pres! The choir is satisfies with the arrangement for the upcoming anniversary." said Gray. He was damn thankful and glad that the choir is okay with it or else troubles will come, haha.

"Pres! When is the meeting for today again?" asked Laki. She does not want to be absent for the meeting again or else she will be taken out from the student council by Lucy. she was scared of that the most.

"Pres! Miss Yukino says that the rehearsal will start today at 4pm." shouted Cana, as she fight her way through the crowd to get to Lucy.

"Pres! Mr Leo left this for you to all the students!" exclaimed Jet as he passed a stack of papers to Lucy. This is the usual thing that happens everyday, as long as there is school. As you can see, Lucy is as busy as a bee upon her stepping onto the level of her classroom.

Natsu went into the class and put his bag on his seat. Then, he is surrounded by his fellow prefect who have things to tell him and some of his admirers. One had the crowd in the corridor and one had it in the class. That is what the president of the student council and head prefect is for you.

After what seems like eternity of passing papers and announcements, Lucy walked into the classroom with her demon mood on. As she walked to her seat, everyone went back to their seats except for her two, Juvia and Levy. They were both Lucy's best friends. Although Levy is a prefect, Juvia is the assistant head prefect, the three of them get along very well.

"Hey Lu-chan!" Levy squired happily. Juvia smile at Lucy and waved at he. Lucy smiled back while putting down the papers and her schoolbag. After chatting for awhile with her friends, she signaled them to go back to their seats and walked in front of the class. She is going to do her usual talking.

Lucy stared at the class for awhile and then cleared her throat. "Well, the rehearsal for the upcoming anniversary will start today at 4pm in the Performing Arts Centre. Performances are to go for it and I will be there myself. So if i found out those needed to attend didn't turn up, you will get it from me, understand? Also, I will be passing down a papers to each of you. Any questions?" announced Lucy in her high pitched voice, making sure everyone can hear her loud and clear, She then passed down the papers and walked back to her seat which was next to her fiancé's. She frowned at his slacking attitude as he continued to read his comic book. Levy and Juvia saw this and looked at each other. Usually, they would bicker but today they were just unbelievably quiet and doing their own things, as if they were strangers. They decided to find out what happen during their lunch break.

 ***Lunch time***

"Lu-chan! Let's go for lunch. I'm going to die of hunger soon!" exclaimed Levy into Lucy's ears. LUcy nodded her head and take out lunch box. She looked around but didn't spotted her another bestie.

"Juvia went to the Prefects Room for some urgent matter. She asked us not to wait for her. So come on Lu-chan, let's go!" said Levy, as she read her best friend's mind. She pulled Lucy out of the class and to their school back garden. Levy turned her head around and winked at the shadow behind the pillar when Lucy isn't looking. Their plan is working!

Meanwhile, Juvia went to find Natsu. She was going to ask Natsu what happened between him and Lucy. So, Levy lied to Lucy in order for their plan to work. Juvia spotted Natsu outside the male resrtoom with his best friends, Gray and Gajeel. "Natsu! Gray-sama! Gajeel! Stop right there!" Juvia shouted from across the corridor. They turned their heads towards the mad voice. They stared at Juiua as if she was a patient who ran out of the mental hospital.

"W-what...hap...happened between...you a-and Lucy?" asked Juvia, as she panted heavily.

Natsu looked at her with a bored face. "Nothing. Let's go." replied Natsu in his usual bored tone and beckoned Gray and Gajeel to go.

"B-but wait! Wait! There is something wrong with you and Lucy, I'm sure!" screamed Juvia. She stomped her feet on the ground and then ran to find her two besties. She found them at their old place. Lucy waved at her while Levy stared at her questioningly, trying to ask her if she found out anything. Juvia shook her head at Levy with a sorry look. "So is your urgent matter done?" asked Lucy as she chewed on her sushi.

"Urgent...matter? Oh yes, urgent matter. Yes, thanks for your concern. Hey give me one. I forgot to bring my lunch box today." replied Juvia as she take of the sushi from Lucy's lunch box. But Lucy was staring at Juvia, not quite believing that she really went to the Prefects Room. They chatted happily while munching on their food.

It was 3.30pm and the Student Council Room was filled with all sorts of discussions. Thirty minutes left for the start of the rehearsal for the anniversary. "Laki! Go and inform all the performances to get ready to assemble at the venue." screamed Lucy and Laki immediately went off to do so.

"Gray! Go to the Prefects Room and asked them to send the two prefects to the venue now. Miss Yukino need them." yelled Lucy.

"Rogue! Go with Gray and passed them this. This is their budget for the activity they want to carry out." said Lucy as she passed Rogue an envelope filled with cash. Everyone get ready for their assigned work by Lucy. Some will be staying behind to look after the room while a few others will be carrying out their duties of patrolling around the school. Others will follow Lucy to the rehearsal and maintain the order there. Soon, it is time to go. Everyone was busy moving here and there around the school.

 ***5.30pm in school***

"Great job everyone! We will continue the rehearsal tomorrow so get a good rest tonight when you go home. You are dismissed!" announced Miss Yukino and Miss Scarlet to the worn-out performances. Natsu was waiting for Lucy as usual outside the school and they droved back home. This time, there is no more awkwardness as they chatted happily about the rehearsal today. Things went smoothly for the rest of the day and the week. Before they knew it, the big day had arrived.

A/N: Hi there! I was playing and slacking this few days so it took me quite long to finish this chapter, hehe. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and please a review about this chapter and others. Please anticipate and stay tuned for the next chapter, chapter 5. Bye bye, see ya next time! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 ***The Actual Day Of The School Anniversary***

The days passed by in the twinkling of an eye and the day that everyone was anticipating had arrived! That day was very busy for Lucy and her fellow committee members and also for the prefects as well. The school had invited all the staffs, students and directors of the school to participate in the event. The school was lively and many could hear the chatters and joy of the students and staffs as they passed by the school.

"Okay, everyone! Listen up! Thus is your tasks for the day. Gray, you will be with me supervising and taking note of everything. Jet, Cana, Laki and Rogue, get your teams ready and this is what you'll be doing..." announced Lucy as she gathered everyone and assigned them with their jobs. After getting their jobs, everyone ran in different directions, not wanting to disappoint Lucy and ruin the event. Lucy flashed a genuine smile at the fellow committee members getting down to their work and then walked off with Gray, discussing about their work. Meanwhile...

"Okay, Juvia, we should get ready to get to the hall. You guys will be doing this, listen up. Gajeel and Levy, you and your teams will be in charge of ushering the guests to the hall. Lisanna, supervise the others of their work, understand?" a boring tone said. it was Natsu. Despite that the atmosphere is tensed, he still wears his signature emotionless face. His fellows prefects immediately nodded their heads and went off to do their tasks. After seeing his fellow prefects off, he walked back to the Prefects Room, forgetting to take his scripts. Little did he know what will happen.

"Maybe we should split our work up for a faster progress." suggest Lucy, after greeting another teacher with Gray. Gray nodded his head and went to the separate way. After Gray vanished from her sights, Lucy quickly ran towards the Prefects Room. She closed the door behind her as soon as she stepped into the room. Then, she walked to her fiancé's bag and took out his Nike dark blue water bottle. She looked around her and after making sure no one was around, she took a few packs of salt from her pocket and pour them into the bottle. She vigorously shook it and then admire her masterpiece. "Enjoy drinking the present I made for you, Natsu Dragneel." thought Lucy slyly.

"Baam!" the door was opened and walked in a boy. Lucy quickly put the bottle aside and walked around the room as if nothing had happened. "What are you doing here? Don't you have work to do too, my little president?" the boy asked. "The fans wasn't off so I came in to off it. And what are you doing here?" Lucy replied almost immediately. She stole glanced at the bottle when Natsu wasn't looking. Natsu shrugged his shoulders and walked up to his bottle. He took it up and drink, without knowing what went wrong. Lucy stared at him drinking, screaming in her head, telling him to drink faster.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS? WHY IS IT SO SALTY? DAMMIT!" yelled Natsu, as he spit out the salt water as soon as the saltiness touches his tongue. Then, he glared at Lucy who was giggling under her breath. He eyed at her suspiciously, wondering if she was behind this. "You did this to my water right? For god's sake! Why this? You want me to die of saltiness is it?" questioned Natsu as he closed his bottle. The saltiness is still in his mouth and he felt so like throwing up.

"Well, too bad. Who ask you to take advantage on me again for the past few days huh? Stolen kisses from you out of a sudden, touching me here and there and seducing me with your rhetoric right? I said before, I'll make sure you pay for it!" replied Lucy with a you-deserve-this look. She was still laughing hard inside as she recalls Natsu's reaction after he drinks the water. Natsu looked at her, not knowing how to talk back. The saltiness really makes him can't phrase a sentence out of his mouth. After all, its five packs of salt Lucy puts in!

"But you still likes them isn't it? You enjoyed the stolen kisses, the warmth of my touch and the process of me seducing you, isn't thats right?" said Natsu as he walked towards Lucy and pull her closer. Lucy blushed as the distance between them is getting closer and closer. In her heart, the answer is yes. But of course, she does not know she should follow her heart and say yes or not. So, she quickly pushed him away and walked out of the room, leaving Natsu there. This girl doesn't know anything eh? Is her brain really only for studying or what? Oh gosh!"Natsu thought, as he went out too to pour away the disgusting salty water.

Meanwhile, Lucy walked straight towards the female restroom. She turned on the tap and washed her face, as if getting rid of the redness on her cheeks. ahse stared at the reflection in the mirror, telling herself to stop thinking about Natsu and focused on her work today. She can't ruin everything now. With that, she pull herself up and so, the demon president is back, ready to go all out.

 ***5pm in school***

Everything went smooth and the event ended well, with waves of applause from all around the hall as the emcees end the event. The student council was happy about it and chattered with each other on the way back to the Student Council. Lucy herself was feeling happy and even hummed a small tune. Their teachers were proud of her and praised her for holding such a perfect anniversary for the school. Even the guests came up to her and gave her a thumbs up about her hard work. Her friends and followers also hugged her a congratulations and for once, she was the star of the crowd. All these were saw by her fiancé and he was also proud of her. He decided to reward her.

"Okay everyone! Give yourself a round of applause guys! You all really did really well for this and I'm proud of you! These few days, you guys had worked really hard and I'm really thankful for your hard work and participation. Now, go home and have a good rest during this weekend. I'll see all of you next week then." announced Lucy with a beam of delight. Everyone cheered and clapped their hands. Although they were worn out, but they were smiling brightly. The school anniversary was a success!

After locking up the room, it was already 5.35pm. Lucy hurried down the stairs to the main gate, where Natsu was waiting for her as usual. He promised her that he will treat her a meal as to celebrate the success of the anniversary. Both of them smiled broadly when they saw each other. Laughter filled the car as they chatted happily about today. They seem to have throw what happened this morning to the wind, hehe.

They drove towards a newly opened branch restaurant called the "Dragneel's Box". Lucy stepped out of the car, staring at the high class restaurant with a puzzled look. She thought that Natsu will be bringing her to the food court and have their dinner and also she didn't know that Uncle Igneel had opened another restaurant again. "Well, I guess my pops is a work addict and yes, he opened this just two days ago. But look, it is crowded. Need to even book a place first, you know." said Natsu in his bored tone although it is a good news for his father's work to flourish. Lucy eyed at his emotionless face and then followed him into the elegant high class restaurant.

Upon seeing the young master walking into the restaurant, all the staffs greeted politely. The customers were all whispering to each other about the handsome looking boy and the pretty girl beside him. Girls from all ages were staring at Natsu as if they haven't seen such a handsome face before. Boys from all ages were eyeing on Lucy without any good intentions as the pretty babe settle down beside her fiancé. Lucy's eyes darted around looking at the people who were gossiping about them. However, Natsu was just flipping through the pages of the menu, as if the world around him had nothing to do with him. "You are drawing a lot of attention, you know." Lucy softly whispered to Natsu as she covered her side face with her hand, blocking others views of her.

"As if you don't attract any attention. Look at those perverted boys staring at you with their dirty eyes. You are mine for today, darling." Natsu replied as he hand over the menu to the waiter. He smiled at Lucy who was blushing slightly at his last sentence. Then, he leaned closer towards her and gave her a small peck on her nose. This let some of the girls who were looking letting out a shriek. Lucy blushed even more and frowned at him. Natsu let out a small laugh at her reaction.

"Oh my god! He's the son of the Dragneel Company! The successor! So hot and rich, if only I can marry him. Ahhhh!" cries from all over the place as those fan girls found Natsu's information in the internet.

"Oh look! She's called Lucy Heartfilla! The daughter of the Heartfilla Company! Such a beauty with those wealth! If only she's my woman..." a scream was heard not far from Lucy and Natsu. Lucy looked embarrassed about it while Natsu was thinking, "How can they say that...she's mine!" He was jealous about the perverts saying if Lucy was theirs. But everything went back to normal as the dishes were served to them. Lucy's eyes brighten up as her favourite was served. Chicken Curry. She love it so much that she can eat it for her three meals everyday! Natsu chuckled at Lucy's reaction on the chicken curry. She looks like some three year old girl who had not eaten for a few days. Natsu ruffled her hair and said, "Dig in." He took some some curry and put into her bowl. For once, they did not bicker and enjoyed their meal. It was super delicious and as big eaters, thy ate a lot that night.

"Here you go." Natsu said as he forked up one small peice of steak in front of Lucy. Lucy looked from left to right, feeling embarrassed. But, not knowing where her courage came from, she ate the steak and smiled at Natsu. She gave him a thumbs up and continued eating. She also fed Natsu and it was not what he had expected. The meal went well and romantic. It was like as if they were dating!

 ***8pm***

"Ahhhhh I'm so full!" Lucy said loudly as she patted her tummy with satisfactions. Natsu smiled at her and took off his jacket. He out it around her and hug her from behind.

"Hey what are you doing? Get off!" Lucy screamed as she feels his warmth from behind. She tried to struggle off but failed to as Natsu was hugging her damn tightly. "I'll never let go off you anymore dear. I want to be with you till we die. I love you, Lucy. I always had." The confession in his most sincere voice melts Lucy's heart completely. Lucy blushed at his confession and her heart started to beat faster and faster. The inside of her twisted up and excitement and nervousness started to fill her up.

"Not having her reply, Natsu thought she was stunned by his sudden confession. He turned her around and said, "I know this is a bit sudden and maybe a little hard for you to take it but I really just want to tell you that I like you, I love you Lucy. I had no idea how to tell you my feelings as I'm scared you'll reject it and may cause our bond to be broken. But after all these years, my feelings for you had grown larger and larger each year and i don't want to hide it anymore. It's okay if you don't have feelings for me but-" Before Natsu can finish his sentence, Lucy tip toed and kiss Natsu on his lips. Natsu was shocked about the kiss bt he stared at Lucy, revealing his hidden love for his fiancé.

"No no. I love you too, Natsu. I really do." Lucy confessed shyly with her shy smile that softens Natsu's heart literally. She was embarrassed about her action just now and how Natsu is staring at her with deep love that she look down onto their shoes. She was smiling to herself, feeling relaxed for the secret she buried in her heart for so many years is finally told. To her surprise, Natsu actually had the same feelings for her unexpectedly.

Natsu took her chin up and said, "You looked so cute like this, I swear. Lets try dating then, okay?" Lucy immediately nodded her head and again, they shared a kiss. But this time, the kiss was more furious and passionate ever than before and their lips were very firm on each other. Lucy even let out a few small moans occasionally. They embraced each other with all their might so they were sticking onto each other. Lucy melts in Natsu's arms and laid her hands against Natsu's chest for support, with him hugging her tightly, not wanting any distance to be between them.

They were a sweet couple who were kissing deeply, furiously and passionately under the beautiful night. Stars were shining brightly that night and the moon was gracefully hanging in the sky, looking over the city. With the two lovey-dovey kissing under the pretty night, sky painted with stars, it looked like a beautifully drawn picture.

Natsu had accomplished what Layla had asked him to do!

A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry for the late update and thank you for my friend's hard work in helping me to edit. Haha. You all should know what Layla had asked Natsu to do right? If you still don't get it, its okay. It will be revealed later on in the story so stay tune for the next chapter! Please leave a review after reading this and let me know what you think about this okay? Thank you guys once again for your support and see you again in the next chapter! Good bye and have a nice day! :))))


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"What?! What did you just said?! You and Natsu are what...DATING?!" blurted Levy out of a sudden in the peaceful classroom. She was transfixed by the news that her best friend just said. Sad that Juvia wasn't around with them. Everyone in class glared at Levy, annoyed by her sudden screaming. But after digesting what Levy had shouted, they turned their heads towards Lucy who was so embarrassed that she kept looking onto the ground. Their minds were full of questions and also interested of what had happened. In an instant, their paparazzi cells came to life as they looked at Lucy and Natsu.

"Pres! Is that true? Are you really dating with Natsu?" asked Laki as she pushed up her glasses.

"Natsu! Is it true?" shouted Gray as he ran to Natsu. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement to the questions asked and flew to Natsu and Lucy. Lucy frowned at the sudden movement of the class and Natsu just shrugged his shoulders, as if he knew that this will happen. "Levy-chan! Why must you..." Lucy's voice trailed off as she saw Miss Yukino and Juvia standing at the door, with their mouths opened wide. Lucy immediately know that she is in deep of trouble. No use to hide everything already!

"Everyone get back! Lucy and Natsu, stand up! Explain this!" Miss Yukino disband the crowd and walked towards the teacher's table. Juvia and Levy gave Lucy a sorry look and went back to their seats. Everyone sat upright and stared at the president and head prefect, waiting for their explanation.

"Explain what happen. This is getting more and more interesting, right class?" said Miss Yukino like a child. Her voice had a slight hint of excitement.

"Yes, Miss Yukino, we are dating. But its just yesterday, right Natsu?" replied Lucy with embarrassment. She pulled Natsu's hand to tell him to continue.

"Yes. But we engaged is not yesterday's matter right?" smirked Natsu. He decided that its time to spill all the beans out as it is just a matter of time. Everyone, including Lucy, were shocked by what he said and stared at him with their eyes wide open. Natsu just smirked at their reaction and then, he kissed Lucy on the cheek, which only makes everyone more shock. Some even dropped off their chairs and fell to the floor upon seeing what Natsu had done. Lucy just stood there rooted to the ground, stunned by Natsu's surprise kiss.

"Natsu Dragneel! You!" shout-whispered Lucy once she came back to reality. Her eyes darted around the class and including Miss Yukino, everyone was staring at them with full of curiosity. "Woooooooo..." everyone cheered with smirks on their faces. Lucy's heart beat faster and faster and her body was getting warmer and warmer. She wasn't used to this sudden attention and kept staring onto the ground. Natsu seeing her being like this, started to feel guilty about saying out they were engaged.

"Hey stop staring at her. Okay, I'll explain, alright. Yes we are dating and engaged. But the engage wasn't our decision, it was our parents'. I hope you all understand this and please, stop staring. You are making her uncomfortable." Natsu said and eyed at Gray and Gajeel, signalling them to ask the class to stop staring.

"Yea right. Guys, stop staring. They have their rights to date each other." shouted Gray and Gajeel. Everyone nodded their heads and Miss Yukino started lesson, trying to distract the class's attention from Lucy and Natsu. But although the students were looking at the board, but their attention were at the couple. Like this, the class had their no-attention-class carried out till the break.

"Hey Lucy! Such a friend are you! Why didn't you tell us?" Juvia screamed into Lucy's ears once the class ended. Lucy gave her an apologetic smile and replied, "I'm sorry. I just had no idea how to tell you..." Juvia and Levy smiled at their friend, saying its okay. Meanwhile, Gray and Gajeel slapped Natsu's back, asking why arent they informed at the first minute. They shook their heads and pretended that they were disppointed at Natsu. But Natsu just shrugged his shoulderd again and the three looked at into the classroom, seeing the three girls chatting happily. He was glad that his fiancé didn't fuss at him after class. He felt that something was amissed.

*3pm, after school*

"Did you hear about the president dating with the head prefect? THEY ARE DATING! Looks like you have no chance, my friend haha." People were gossiping about Lucy and Natsu in the corridor. Their eyes followed Lucy and Natsu every time they passed by them. Lucy wondered how it was spread to the others even though Natsu made everyone in class promise not to spread or tell anyone about anything. "Damn that Natsu! Why must he said it?" thought Lucy as she walked through the corridors uncomfortably with many eyes looking at her.

"I heard that they are engage! Oh my!" Another voice said. Having enough of it, Lucy turned her head around to the voice and glared at them, as if her eyes could spitfire. "You there! If you have the time to talk about all these, why don't you go home now and study?! And wear your tie properly! You are not suppose to wear the rings! Get it off! NOW!" screamed Lucy. Her demon mood was switched on! She looked like she can kill anyone with her eyes right now. The boys who were gossiping immediately ran off, afraid of the demon president. Others just stared at Lucy for her sudden mood. Lucy glared at each of them with her fists clenched.

"Ahhhhh! The demon pres is back! Run for your lives!" someone yelled and they zoomed off, not wanting to invite trouble for themselves. With the corridor cleared, Lucy patted her slightly hot forehead and leaned against the wall. She was tired of the gossips going around the whole school. Whenever she stepped into the Staff Room, the adults were asked her about her love life and relationship status. She was tired of repeating her words she thought she should record it and played it whenever people ask her about it. In fact, after all these, she felt a bit sick and hoped this would be over as soon as possible.

"You alright there?" asked Gajeel as he walked towards her. He was on his way to the Student Council Room to pass some information to Lucy. Lucy nodded her head and took the papers from Gajeel's hands, knowing it was for her and then walked off. The boy just looked at her walking off and sighed. "I better tell this to that spiky pink-coloured hair head." thought Gajeel.

*In the Student Council Room*

"Pres! Miss Scarlet asked for the finance booklet." Gray said immediately as Lucy stepped into the room.

"Pres! Cana is absent today. Not feeling well, I believe." Rogue assumed, as he marked the attendance.

"Pres! Lisanna came to pass this." Jet ran to Lucy, passing her a stack of papers.

Lucy nodded her head to them and sat down on her chair, feeling a little giddy. But she was not in the mood to settle the stuffs. Noticing the president not in her usual self, Laki came forward to her and asked if she's feeling well. "Just put everything on the table. I will settle it later. Keep your mouth shut for once. Or else, get lost!" yelled Lucy with her last bit of strength. Her head was aching so badly now that she need some rest straight away. The committee immediately zipped up their mouth and stop talking. Laki looked at Lucy and then walked out of the room, to the Prefects Room.

*5.15pm*

"Bye pres." Everyone waved Lucy goodbye as they walked out of the room. Lucy nodded at them and smiled weakly. She was extremely tired today and just want to go home and rest. She locked the door, strolled down the stairs to the main gate, where she met her fiance. Seeing Lucy, Natsu ran up to her with a concern look. Laki and Gajeel told him about what happened to Lucy and he is filled with guilty for spilling out the beans without telling Lucy first. "Are you okay? You look so pale." Natsu asked as he cupped Lucy's cheeks gently.

"I don't know... I just feel like resting now." Lucy replied, as she hugged Natsu, lying her head against his built chest. Natsu patted her back and kissed her on her forehead. Then, he settled Lucy in the car and drove off. He was very worried about his baby girl as she was pale and her body was more warm than usual. Meanwhile, Lucy dozed off immediately as Natsu put his jacket around her. She was too tired from facing the gossips and rumours in school that she was getting ill.

Once they reached Lucy's house, Natsu carried her to her bed and told Layla what happened. Layla called the home doctor to check on Lucy and pulled the worried Natsu out of the room. "Remember what I asked you to do? Win Lucy's heart and you will know if she have feelings for you. Told you, Lucy was in love with you. Good job, Natsu. I hope you will cherish Lucy and last long!" Layla congratulated Natsu and patted him on his shoulders. Natsu half-smiled, but his attention was at Lucy. He was very worried about Lucy as she isn't the type that would fall ill easily.

*8pm, in Lucy's room*

"Hey are you feeling better?" Want some water or food?" asked Natsu gently when he realised that Lucy had woke up. Lucy shook her sore head slightly, and looked into Natsu's worried eyes. The handsome face was filled with worry, concern and tiredness. "What happen to me?" Lucy asked weakly.

"Apparently, you are too worn out but did not get enough rest. Here, take a sip of water." Natsu replied as he hold a cup of warm water in front of Lucy. Feeling very thirsty, Lucy gulped down the whole cup of water. Natsu smiled at her and embraced her into a hug.

"I promise you that next time, I will face the gossips together with you okay? But trust me, after some few time, this will be over. But before that, you must learn to face it and not escape from it okay. You are still the demon president people respect and feared of. Make use of that. Remember, I will always be there for you, Lucy. I love you." Natsu said as he kissed Lucy on her pale pink lips. Lucy cuddled herself up in Natsu's arms and nodded her head. They enjoyed their moments together without knowing that Layla, Jude and Igneel were standing outside the room looking at them. They were grinning from ear to ear at the couple on the bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Hey class! We have a new student who will be with us for the next whole year. Let's welcome her and get along with her well. Introduce yourself to the class, MINERVA." announced Miss Yukino as she stepped into the class with a girl who looked bossy behind her. It was Minerva, the girl who would fight with Lucy till the end. Lucy's number one enemy from young.

"Minerva? What is she doing here? Oh gosh!" thought Lucy as she frowned. Her hands slightly clenched and she held on tightly to her shirt, thinking of the possible reasons of Minerva being here.

"The only reason for her to be her is because of you, stupid darling. The heart to always win you, she still have it, understand. So better watch out for her." warned Natsu into Lucy's ears as he read his girl's mind. Lucy frowned more and nodded her head slightly, agreeing to what Natsu said. "Yes. Only that is the possible reason." thought Lucy, as she stared at Minerva, as if ready to give it all out if her enemy start the war.

"I am Minerva. Lucy's and Natsu's childhood friend. Thanks for taking me in. Hope we get along well, thank you." Minerva introduced warmly with a fake smile. Of course, only Lucy and Natsu knew that her warmth and smile is fake. They believed it was just a show and the real meaning of it was to tell Lucy that the war begins now. Everyone turned to Natsu and Lucy upon hearing the phrase "childhood friend". Natsu nodded his head towards their curiosity and looked away.

"We welcome you, Minerva. Let's get along well, my friend." said Lucy while standing up. She gave Minerva a fake smile, as if saying that she was ready to fight against her at any time.

"Yes, why not. After all, we had been childhood friends. So many things to catch up with you and Natsu, Lucy." replied Minerva fakely. The two stared at each other. Only Levy, Juvia, Gray and Gajeel could sense that something was fishy between the two girls while others, including Miss Yukino were surprised by that Lucy and Natsu had a childhood friend who was going to be their classmate. Natsu just shrugged his shoulders, haing that always emotionless face despite him very worried for Lucy.

Then, Miss Yukino assigned a place for Minerva at the back of the class as the front was already occupied. As Minerva passed by Lucy, she smirked at her, as if warning her to watch out in the future. Lucy just rolled her eyes and gave Miss Yukino her full attention, literally ignoring the huaghty girl. Seeing her reaction, Minerva walked away arrogantly, revealing her bossy side. Natsu smiled at himself, and in his heart, he praised his fiance for the reaction she gave.

 ***Lunch Time***

The best friends of the couple immediately zoomed to them as soon as the teacher left the classroom. "Lu-chan! What is with that Minerva? Her attitude was seriously atrocious! Did you all see what she did when she walked past Lu-chan?" grumbled Levy. Juvia nodded in agreement. "Shorty's right. Natsu, you know anything?" said Gajeel. They were all curious about Minerva, especially the way she treated Lucy.

"Well, let me explain then. First of all, Natsu and I were actually on good terms with her until the age of eight. Okay, I should fill you guys up about her first. Her mother died young as soon as she gave birth to Minerva and so, she was raised by her father. However, her father did not shower her with any care or love that every child should deserve as he thinks that Minerva is the murderer of his beloved wife. But, what can he do? Minerva was his child so he raised her up despite the fact that he hated her so much. Minerva was raised up with uncountable strokes of canes, thorough scoldings and a meal per day only. Thankfully, her father still sent her to school for education." Lucy explained to them.

That girl was enrolled to the same elementary school as me and Lucy. Both of us felt sorry for her and decided to friend her. We gave her our attention as much as possible as we want to let her know that even though she does not have the love from her parents, but she still have people who care for her. But one day, everything changed. That day was the day when we need to pay our school fees. Minerva, who had her fees always ready, however, did not have it with her that day. She cried and told me and Lucy that her father gambled all of the money away so she did not have the money to pay. The other classmates heard it and all laughed at Minerva. Lucy, who could not stand it, stood up for Minerva and tell them about Minerva's family backgrounds. Although the classmates felt sorry and even apologised to her, Minerva was very frustrated at Lucy about spilling out the secret that she does not want others to know. And from that day onwards, she hated Lucy so much that she always go against her whenever opportunities rises. So, you can see why Minerva came to our class. To get rid of Lucy and take revenge, I believed." Natsu continued on.

The friends all nodded their heads as the question was finally answered. They were all unaware that someone was outside the class and listening to whatever they just said.

Then, out of nowhere, Minerva popped into their sights. "Why look at me like this? Lucy, aren't you suppose to show me the school?" asked Minerva fakely. She was standing outside and had heard what they were talking about. "You will get it from me, you bitch. I swear." Minerva screamed in her head.

Lucy stood up but Levy and Juvia held her back, afraid of what Minerva might be doing to Lucy. However, Lucy just patted her best friends' shoulders, reassuring them that she would be fine. Then, she headed towards the door. She turned around, seeing his fiance mouthing the words "be careful" to her and she nodded her head and returned a small smile. And with that, the president and the new girl left the class, leaving the rest who were worried about Lucy, especially Natsu. The air between Lucy and Minerva was filled with tension as they walked along the corridor. Lucy was walking stiffly, not knowing what might happen in any time.

Some time later, they reached the Science Lab unknowingly. As if they had good understanding between them, they stopped in front of the door of the lab. Minerva turned and glared at Lucy. She was getting annoyed at Lucy's attitude of ignoring her and she was jealous about her number one enemy being the president of the student council of the school and of having those friends! "You! Why did you go around telling others about me? This is nothing to do with you! Son of a bitch!" She vented her annoyance and jealousy all at Lucy in one shot. Her fists were clenched tightly, with her finger nails going its way to meet the flesh.

"Sorry for that. Minerva, I-" apologised Lucy, as she saw how tight Minerva was holding her fists. She really hoped that Minerva can walked out of the past and that they could still be friends. But, she thought it would be too late now once she saw Minerva's attitude towards her.

"Enough! I had enough of you, you dog! Bitch! You will get it from me, you mother fucker!" screamed Minerva at the top of her voice, not even wanting to hear Lucy's voice. With jealousy and anger overwhelmed her, she lost her mind as she screamed at Lucy, declaring the start of their war. She was going to end it here, right in this school.

It was Lucy's first time ever getting humiliated and scolded like this. She was angry at Minerva's childish act that she decided to play along with her. She could not stand it anymore about Minerva's bossy and ignorant attitude that she was going to go all out. Both of them glared at each other, as if their eyes could spitfire. The extreme tension was so uncomfortable that the people who were spying on them went off away quietly, without alerting the two girls who looked like termagants.

It was Levy, Juvia, Gray, Gajeel and Lucy's fiance.

 **A/N: Hi everyone! So how is this chapter? Sorry for the late update as I was quite busy these few days. I will come up with the next chapter as soon as possible so stay tune! Leave a review of what you think after reading this. Thank you of all you for your support! XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The P.E teacher blew the whistle and asked the class who was playing to gather in front of him. "Now it's time for us to start our actual game! Form two groups between yourself and don't leave anyone out. Mmmm...let me see. Okay, I will appoint Lucy and Minerva as the two captains of the two groups. Any questions? If no, get going!" Mr Laxus said.

Upon hearing what Mr Laxus had said, Lucy and Minerva glared at each other intensely till lightning sparks can be been. Without a moment of hesitation, they both shouted together, "You're in my team, Natsu!" Seeing that they shouted at the same time, they glared at each other and give the Natsu-is-mine look. The others looked them with amusement as they could sense the love in the air.

Natsu, who was happy about what Lucy said, was of course going to join his Luce's team. Even if she did not shout that, he would still be in her group, for that he could not bear her apart. He grinned from ear to ear and then went beside his fiance, leaving Minerva gritting her teeth with the loss of Natsu. Lucy smirked and put up two fingers in the air at Minerva, as if saying that she had won this time round. "What will you do now, friend?" thought Lucy. "I'll make sure you pay for this. Just wait, you would soon be crying your tears out and begging me for mercy." thought Minerva, as she thought of another plan.

Soon, the teams were ready. In Lucy's group, there were Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy, Lisanna, Cana, Jet and Droy and so on. In Minerva's group, Rogue, Sting, Orga, Rufus, Dobengal, Libra, Pisces and Ophiuchus and so on. To the others, it may just be a friendly match between themselves but to Lucy and Minerva, it was an all out war! The two team leaders glared at each other, swearing in their hearts that they were give the opponent some colours.

The class was going to play a game called "Take It Or Don't". It is a game during a variety show that Mr Laxus saw on the television and he thought that it would be worth and fun for his energetic class to try it out. The teacher changed the rules a little to make sure it was within their standard. "Okay, listen up! This game is called Take It Or Don't. I am going to tell you the rules now. First, you must decide who will attack first or defend. The attack team will have to take the opponent team members' items which they will be holding onto. And that the job of the defend team is to guard your items and make sure it is not taken away. However, once your item is being taken away, it means you are out of the game. Each round will take 15 minutes and then you will switch your roles. Anyone who abide the rules will be taken out of the game and not to be able to join the game until I say you can. Clear?" Everyone nodded their heads after understanding the rules of the game. Then, the class decided among themselves that Lucy's team will be doing the defend first while Minerva's team will attack first.

After the muscular teacher blowed the whistle and start the game, Minerva and her team members started going nearer and nearer to Lucy and her team. Of course, Lucy just had to guard against Minerva as the other classmates all knew that the demon president should be the last they attack. However, only Minerva did not put it in her heart. She was going to take revenge. She just could not believe that Natsu chose Lucy over her! Jealousy and anger overwhelmed her as she thought of how happy Lucy was when she was hanging out with Natsu. With that, she clenched her fists and went to attack Lucy, wanting to make her be the first one to be out of the game.

Meanwhile, Lucy sensed that someone was walking nearer to her. She side glanced and saw it was her number one enemy. Immediately, her guard went up as she stared at Minerva who was walking faster and faster towards her. Lucy smiled to herself as she had never ever thought that Minerva would be that foolish. "Doesn't this girl know that I should be the last one she should find? Poor girl, has she forgotten about this? Haha, serve her right man. Don't blame me, friend. Want me to be the first to be out of the game? Ha! In your dreams!" muttered Lucy under her breathe, half smiling.

As Minerva got closer and closer towards Lucy, the air around them got tensed. Then, out of the blue, Rufus appeared behind Lucy. Lucy was shocked by the sudden appearance of Rufus that she let down her guard. So, she was now in the middle of Rufus and Minerva, guarded heavily by them. Seeing the chance, Minerva dashed up to Lucy, trying her luck to snatch the item Lucy was holding onto. She thought her plan was working but it seems like she was wrong. "Lu-chan!" Levy shouted just when Minerva was about to take her hand out and snatch Lucy's item. Hearing her best friend shouting her name, Lucy came back to reality and turned her head towards Levy, only to find that Minerva was in front of her. She immediately knew what was happening and ran to Levy's side, clutching onto her item tightly, and that caused Minerva to lose her balance. Minerva fell to the ground with a "thud", making some of the people around her to laugh at her. She was embarrassed and her face reddened.

"Haha! Catch me if you can, loser!" exclaimed Lucy, as she did a funny face to Minerva. Rufus helped Minerva up, but was pushed away by the angry girl who was so frustrated that she did not make Lucy out of the game! She clenched her fists tightly and walked away haughtily, not able to face that she lost to Lucy. Again. Soon, fifteen minutes passed by and it was time for round two. Time for Lucy's team to attack. Of course, Lucy would take down Minerva just like the team had planned. Lucy's team came up with a plan that all of them agree to it with no arguments at all. All of them had the confidence that they would win in just ten minutes and believe they would win. With the content of winning, they headed for their opponents.

Minerva, who was looking sulky, was completely oblivious about Lucy going up nearer and nearer to her. In split seconds, Minerva's item was in the hands of Lucy. She of course, was shocked by what happened and just stood there rooted to the ground with a confused look on her face. Lucy held up the item in front of Minerva's face and smiled victoriously. "Minerva out!" announced Mr Laxus loud and clear after blowing his whistle. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Minerva. No one had actually thought that the new girl would be the first one to be out of the game so quickly.

Despite her being so reluctant and embarrassed to be the first to be out of the game, Minerva stomped to one side of the court and folded her shoulders, while staring at Lucy playing. She just could not believe that she, Minerva Orland, had lost! Some more it was to her number one enemy, Lucy! She lost to Lucy! That was the last thing Minerva would ever pray for. Every time she see Lucy and Natsu talking together, jealousy hits her hard that it almost made her lost control of herself! She gritted her teeth while her eyes were opened so big that they looked like they could drop out of their sockets any moment. Up and down her body, the word jealousy itself is written in every cell of hers whenever the thought of Natsu and Lucy being together crossed her mind. She decided that it was time for the warming ups to stop and the real battle to take place.

After PE was over, the class went back to their classroom, all drenched with their sweat from head to toe. Although they were tired after the game, but they were still chatting happily with their peers about it. All except one, Minerva who was walking behind the class alone, was pulling a face all way long. When she passed by Lucy to get to her seat, she glared at her hardly. "I got something to tell you during lunch." Minerva threw the words out of her mouth and then walked away haughtily, leaving Lucy wondering what was it that Minerva would like to talk about. And with that, the day went on with Lucy feeling uncomfortable and uneasy as Minerva stared at her back, with different thoughts of defeating Lucy filling up her head.

 ***LUNCH***

"Yes, Minerva? What was it that you want to tell me?" asked Lucy politely once the teacher left the class. Somewhere deep down in her, she was still hoping that Minerva would talk about reconcile. But no, she was wrong. She let her hopes down. "Stop acting and being so friendly, bitch. You know what? I had enough of you and I am going to bet with you. I'm going to bet with you with next week's test. If I win you, you are going to do whatever I asked you to do. Same goes to you if u win. You will get to ask me to do whatever you want. Deal?" Minerva blurted out straight away, as she pointed a finger to Lucy. She just could not stand that she had a thorn in her eyes and it was Lucy.

"But...what if it's a tie?" questioned Juvia, who was listening to their conversation. Lucy nodded her head in agreement.

"Tie? Well, we will sort it out later then. But don't worry, there should not be a tie because for sure, I'm going to win you, bitch HAHAHA!" smirked Minerva, hoping that this would annoy Lucy.

However, Lucy just ignored her and nodded her head. "Okay deal. We shall see then." She shrugged her shoulders at her enemy's over-confidence and half-smiled at Minerva. She accepted her enemy's bet. She walked off away with Levy, Juvia, Natsu, Gajeel and Gray without even turning her head to look at Minerva once.

"Just you wait. You watch out. Natsu will be mine sooner or later. HE WILL BE MINE AND NOT YOURS, LUCY HEARTFILLA!" yelled Minerva mentally as the couple who were walking beside each other appeared in her sight.

 **A/N: Hi everyone! So how is this chapter? Sorry for the late update but yea, I had it done haha... X3 I will come up with the next chapter as soon as I sort out some things and of course, done with my school homework, haha XD So yea, after reading please leave a review and let me know what you think, haha. Feel free to leave any comment (positive and negative). Because, all of your comments are important to me haha :) Last but not least, thanks a lot for your support! 8D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"This can't be it..." Lucy's voice slowly faded away as her mind processes the words on the paper in front of her over and over again. Meanwhile, the other students around her were all whispering into each others' ears, some telling each other about their grades while some were talking about the most shocking news they ever know and heard that morning. Standing beside Lucy was her number one rival, Minerva. She herself also had the same expression as Lucy, emotionless and both were standing still like statues on the ground. "Excuse me...let me pass through. Excuse me...sorry." said Levy and Juvia as they waved past through the crowd and get to Lucy.

"Oh my god! Juvia...this..this got to be a joke right?" exclaimed Levy as she clasped her hands over her mouth, after letting out a small shriek upon seeing the paper in front of her eyes. Juvia slowly shook her head, as if saying that it was no joke and that she also could not believe what was going on. Because in front of them was the exam grades paper for this time round's tests!

Of course, it is just a piece of paper with every students' grades and level positions printed on it. You may think that it's no big deal but to Lucy and Minerva, it means a lot! They were both happy and not at the same time as this time round, Lucy, Minerva, Natsu got first place together! Of course, Lucy and Natsu getting the same position might be nothing but however, Minerva joined in too! So it means that IT IS A TIE between Lucy and Minerva's bet! Those who know about the bet are all wondering in their heads and letting their imaginations run wild about how the two girls are going to work this out, haha.

 ***BACK IN CLASS***

"Oh my god! Can you guys believe this?! IT'S A TIE!" Levy blurted out as soon as she sees the boys. Gray and Gajeel just shrugged their shoulders and looked at Natsu who had the same emotionless face a day long. "What will Lucy and Minerva do about this? Can they just appear in here now?!" Natsu thought as his mind was filled with the possibilities how Lucy and Minerva are going to solve this. The anxiety in him grew larger and larger as the time goes by but yet, the sights of his fiancé and Minerva did not appear in his eyes. Then, five minutes later...

"Lu-chan! Here you are! So have you two decide how to work this out?" Levy asked as she jumped in front of Lucy as soon as her best friend appeared at the door with Minerva. The others all turned their heads and stared at Lucy and Minerva, curious about Lucy's answer. Lucy just smiled and answered, "Now. We'll solve this out. Now. Here." Then, she walked to her seat with Minerva following behind. Natsu's eyes followed Lucy all the way to her seat and in his mind, he had a thousands of questions he wanted to ask her but he know that it was not the right time. So, he decided to keep quiet and see what will happen next. Juvia nudged Levy's arms, telling her restless friend to relax and wait patiently for what's next.

"Okay, I will just go straight to the point. We got a tie but we didn't say earlier what we'll gonna do about it so let's get this right now. To be fair, I think we should just tell each other what we want each other to do. Fair?" Lucy cleared her throat and said, looking fixedly into Minerva's eyes.

The girl just nodded her head. "Then, I shall start first. I want you to leave Natsu now! And don't bother him anymore. I WANT YOU TO BE AWAY FROM HIM SO HE CAN BE MINE!" Minerva raised her voice at the last sentence, showing her determination of winning Natsu's heart when she knows that it will be very hard but she did not put it in her heart as her feelings for Natsu grew larger and larger as the days goes by.

Although it was kind of expected, but Lucy was still a little taken aback by it as she seriously did not wish for this to happen. Natsu just shook his head, not understanding why Minerva is so stubborn. Levy, Juvia, Gray and Gajeel just stared at the three of them, as if watching a triangle love high school drama live. Smiling a little, Lucy replied, "Well, now that you said yours, I will reveal mine then. I want you to take back your words and let me tell you this, I'm sorry but your wish is not my command." Of course, Minerva was displeased of this and grated her teeth like a beast, ready to kill her prey at any time. "You watch out, bitch." Minerva said, or more of warning Lucy. "I'm watching." Lucy replied, getting on Minerva's nerves. Levy and Juvia almost clapped their hands at what Lucy said. Natsu, Gray and Gajeel just shook their heads slightly and let out a small laugh, amazed by what Lucy said and how Minerva had the guts to do all these; Because everyone, even the teachers know that Lucy should be the last one everyone bet with in school as she was seen as someone dangerous and a demon.

The enemies were withering staring at each other with all their might till lightning sparks could be seen. Their fists convulsing with suppressing rage, nails digging its way into the flesh. "Soon. Soon, you will get to try the taste of not doing what I tell you now. Your life will be hard from now, Lucy Heartfilla." Minerva swore in her heart. "Better come to your senses, girl." muttered Lucy, as if reading her rival's mind.

The war begins now.

 ***2 DAYS LATER***

"Pres! Minerva wants to see you..." uttered Laki, as she pushed up her glasses. She trailed off as Minerva burst into the Student Council Room. As if they had agreed previously, the other committee members left the room, leaving the puzzled Lucy and the baffling Minerva who stomped into the room out of a sudden in the room alone. Somehow, it feels like as if the temperature in the room dropped as Minerva looked venomously at Lucy. Lucy's brows wrinkled in vexation and folded her arms, thinking of what went wrong again after two peaceful days with no quarrels and fights with Minerva.

"Yes, Minerva?" asked Lucy. As usual, deep down in her she longed for Minerva talking about reconcile. "Thud!" Minerva smacked Lucy loudly. Lucy was so shocked about this that she just stood stunned and speechless about Minerva's sudden action. The marks of the slap stood upright on Lucy's face and because Minerva smacked her so hard that some strains of blood were been seen on Lucy's pretty face! Lucy gritted her teeth in pain, trying her best to endure the pain and not let her tears flow down her cheeks. And Minerva was standing there, lips pursed with suppressed fury, clenching her fists so tightly that her knuckles turned white. "This is for not obeying what I told you to do, brat." said Minerva. "I gave you two days to leave him please! You better get this, bitch! Because even if you don't want to give up on Natsu, he will still be mine in the end! So, why not giving up now and not wait until you have to face the-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Lucy jumped in and said, "Enough! I had enough of this! Come to your senses Minerva! Why are you wasting your time on Natsu when you already know that he doesn't have feelings on you?! Not worth it okay! Please, wake up! Stop all these!" Lucy pursed her lips, trying her best not to cry as she spitted out those words.

"Waste of time, you said? If only you wasn't the girl he fall in love with then it won't be a waste of time! Because of you, it is a waste of time. Because of you! YOU!" screamed Minerva back at the top of her voice. She wagged a finger at Lucy as she emphasized on the word "you". Lucy just shook her head, letting out a sigh, not understanding why had Minerva became like that.

"You know, if it wasn't because of you being big mouth and tell everyone about my family background when I did not bring the school fees, all these won't happen. Yes you, blame yourself Lucy Heartfilla! AND PLEASE, LEAVE NATSU ALONE AND LET ME HAVE HIM!" cried Minerva loudly, making those behind the door and those on the same level able to hear what she said.

"No...no...that's impossible. I have my rights to be with the person I love, Minerva." replied Lucy. Her fingers clenched into a fist as her patience towards the girl in front of her is starting to meet the end line.

"LUCY HEARTFILIA!" yelled Minerva as she pushed Lucy towards the wall with all of her might. Yes, she had completely lost her mind! Because of her force, Lucy crashed against the wall with a loud thud, her head knocking onto the wall hardly and before she knew it, Lucy lost her consciousness and collapsed onto the floor. Blood was oozing out from the back of her head and the blond who was lying in the pool of blood was motionless with her eyes shut and her mouth slightly parted. Blood trickled down from the back of her head to her now blood-stained uniform. Minerva just stood there on the spot, and staring at the girl, shocked by what just happened. She had banged Lucy against the wall so hardly that Lucy fainted and blood was oozing out profusely like a non-stop running tap! "Ahhhhhhhhh!" Minerva screamed her head off as soon as she came back from reality. She could not believe what she had just done that tears welled up her eyes and then began rolling down her cheeks like rivulets.

She had just committed a crime that may led her to further troubles. Frightening thoughts raced through her mind, a haze of fear surrounded her, and panic engulfed her as she did not know what she should do now. Paralyzed with fear, she could not command her legs to move. Her heart was pounding so hard against her rib cages that she could hear her own accelerating heartbeat. Dark clouds seem to constantly loomed over her head.

"LUCY!" screamed a boy as he pushed opened the door of the Student Council Room.

He rushed towards his fiancé's side, nudging her by her arms but there was no response. Not even a flinch. Quickly, he carried the girl up and yelled, "Someone call the ambulance now! NOW!" He was trying his best to manage his impulsive and anger as he really wants to beat Minerva up for doing all these. Then, while carry Lucy, he walked out of the room hurriedly and headed for the school mini hospital to get the necessary first aid done. As he reached the door, as if remembering something, he stopped and said, "I'm disappointed in you, Minerva. Never will I thought that you will do such a thing." Afterwards, he left the room without turning back to look at Minerva for once.

The girl, who did all these, was just standing down there rooted to the ground with people staring and gossiping about her. The girl was filled with mixed feelings, remorseful, guilty, sadness, anger and jealousy. Minerva had no idea what's right and what's wrong already. She was at loss of words for what she had done. She fell to her knees, clutching her head in despair and cried her heart out.

 **A/N: Hi everyone! So how's this chapter? Sorry for the late update but ya... I had somehow managed to complete this chapter haha XD I promised that the next chapter will be out as soon as possible since now it was just revisions for upcoming exams haha...After reading this chapter, please leave a review behind and let me know what you think, okay? Again, feel free to leave any comment (positive and negative) as all of your comments are important to me. :) Yea, stay tune for the next chapter then! 8D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Flashback, the change of everything**

"Lucy...please..just give me 5 minutes...please, I beg you..." pleaded the guilty girl. However, the response she got was only the cold face of Lucy. "Then, 2 minutes? Or 1 minute. Please, I just need you to hear me out for a while..." she said with anxiety as the girl in front of her did not respond at all. Minerva even took Lucy by the hand and pleaded her.

This was the 15th time Minerva is doing this for the day.

Getting irritated, Lucy pushed Minerva's hand away and said with a frown, "Be quick. I don't think there's anything that we should talk about after all the things that happened. If you want to say something, please say now. You are getting very annoying for your information, Minerva Orland." Her voice had a slight tinge of coldness and annoyance. Minerva was shocked by the tone Lucy used as she had never heard it before.

"Um, Lucy...why... "Minerva started, yet trailed off. Lucy just stared at Minerva with an emotionless face.

It had been one week and three days since Lucy was discharged from the hospital. That day she was admitted to the hospital, Natsu, Levy, Juvia, Gajeel, Gray, her parents, Igneel and basically the whole school were very worried and concerned about her situation. Including Minerva, who was guilty. The president of the student council was admitted to the hospital!

 ***FLASHBACK TO ONE WEEK AND THREE DAYS AGO***

"Lucy...d-dear..." sobbed Layla, who was lying on Jude's shoulders. Upon hearing the news of her beloved daughter being sent to the hospital, Layla immediately rushed to the hospital with her husband. As she reached the emergency room, her legs turned jelly and she fainted. Once she came back to reality, tears came flowing down like a running tap. As memories of her and her little princess playing during the young times playing over and over in her head, her sobs turned into a complete break down and the mother was crying non-stop for the past fifteen minutes. She prayed and prayed over in her heart for Lucy to be okay as the time passed by yet Lucy wasn't out.

However, on the other hand, Jude was completely calm and steady. He gave his wife full support and dare not shed a tear even though his heart ached a lot just by seeing the sight of his beloved wife crying and the fact that his daughter was injured. Of course, when he first received the miserable news, Jude only wanted to cry out loud and get to Lucy's side as soon as possible. But however, when he saw Layla's tears, he told himself that he need to hold back and put a brave front on. "No dropping a single tear, Jude Heartfilla. Not in front of Layla. You are a man, no crying. Hold it." Thought Jude in his heart, determined.

Lucy's best friends, Levy, Juvia, Gray, Gajeel, and of course her fiancé, Natsu were also very worried about her condition. Levy and Juvia hugged and cried, praying for Lucy to be okay and blaming themselves for not being in the room when the accident happened. "Lucy...you must stay strong...gambatte!" cried Levy and Juvia together. They make it sounded like as if Lucy was undergoing a surgery which had little chances of surviving, isn't it? But that's what friends are for right? Haha. Meanwhile, Gray and Gajeel stood side by side of Natsu who was staring at the emergency room door. Miss Yukino and the other teachers and classmates also rushed to the hospital once they received the terrible news. At the sight of more concerned and worried people, Layla only cried more and more, eventually wetting Jude's shirt. Of course, Minerva was there too. But, she was standing at one corner alone, shivering, feeling bad and guilty. All she hoped for now was that she could turn back time and prevent herself from committing such a foolish crime. She prayed hard in her heart, "Please...please wake up. I'm sorry Lucy, really sorry. I don't mean that. As long as you can wake up, it's okay if I can't have Natsu. Really. Please." As her foolish act and the words Natsu told her in the room popped out in her mind, tears began to drop again like a broken piece of pearl necklace. Those who knew what had happened all stared at her, not understanding why must she do that. But, no one approached her and reprimanded her as everyone was only concerned about Lucy now. The whole atmosphere was filled with tension and anxiety as the time went by yet the doctor was not out of the room. "You better be okay Lucy. Or else, what am I..." Natsu's voice trailed off as the emergency room door swung opened and a woman wearing a white coat appeared at the doorway.

"D-doctor...how is my daughter now?" asked Layla in a weak voice as soon as the sight of the doctor appeared in her eyes. Layla's face was stained with dried tears and she looked tired and tortured, as though she had just gone through a war. She looked ten years older in fact. "The patient had not yet woken up due to the paralytic drug used. But the patient does not had any internal injuries so she'll be fine. She will be transferred to a normal ward soon so you can visit her." the doctor said, nodding her head. Everyone heaved a sigh of relief upon hearing the doctor's words. The tension in the air was then dispersed once the words came out of the doctor's mouth everyone smiled at the good news. Then, Layla, Jude, Natsu and Levy went inside to check on Lucy while Juvia, Gray and Gajeel went to get some drinks and snacks. Miss Yukino and the other students went back after hearing that Lucy was okay. Of course, Minerva was happy to hear this news or else she will be guilty for the rest of her life.

 ***AFTER A FEW HOURS**

"M-mum...?" whispered Lucy softly. She rubbed her hazy eyes again, feeling perplexed of why was she in the hospital. She turned her head around and a familiar figure came to her sights. It was her dear mum. "Lucy? You are awake, dear?" exclaimed Layla once she heard her princess's voice. She ran to her side and grabbed Lucy's hand, clutching it tightly. Tears of joy streamed down Layla's cheeks from her puffy eyes and she smiled brightly as her beloved daughter was awake! "I'll go get the doctor here to give Lucy a check-up." said Jude as he walked out the ward, not wanting to disturb the ladies who had a lot of catch up despite him wanting to hug his precious daughter, haha. Natsu and Levy ran to Lucy's side too, happy and relieved that Lucy woke up or else they would never ever forgive Minerva even though the doctor had told them that Lucy would be alright. "Lu-chan!" exclaimed Levy as she wiped a tear of joy from her eyes. Natsu just stood there, hands in his pockets, smiling at the girl on the bed who had a bandage around her forehead. "I miss you, my dear Lucy." he shouted in his head. The sight of seeing the bandage wrapped around Lucy's forehead pained him. The just awake Lucy gave them a small apologetic smile.

"Why am I in the hospital? And oh my...my head..ouch..." whined Lucy as her fingertips came into contact with the bandage on her forehead. Layla just sighed at her query, not knowing how to explain. Natsu looked at Levy, signalling her to tell her to answer Lucy's question. "Don't you remember? You were hit by Minerva. Or to be precise, you were being crashed to the wall in the Student Council Room by Minerva. Then, blood started coming out and yes, you lost your consciousness. It was Natsu who send you to the hospital. Damn that Minerva for this." explained Levy as her tone changed at the last sentence. Immediately, the scene of her and Minerva in the Student Council Room played in Lucy's mind. Pain started to engulf her and her head started throbbing. A frown creased her forehead as her head started to get more pain and pain as everything came flashing back in her mind. "Lucy, are you okay? You look pale." asked Natsu worriedly. Luckily, the doctor came in time and immediately gave Lucy a check-up. "The patient is alright but she need to be hospitalized for two more days for further observations. Try not to agitate her that much. Patient is advised to rest at home for five days before starting her normal daily routine. Don't worry, the patient is recovering very fast." the doctor said as he showed a thumbs-up sign. Jude walked the doctor out of the ward, thanking him for the effort.

After a while, Juvia, Gray and Gajeel came in with cups of coffee and some snacks. When they saw the awake Lucy, they gasped and smiled brightly. "Lucy Heartfilla! Finally you are awake! You got me worried!" cried Juvia as she hugged Lucy tightly. Lucy laughed and patted Juvia's back. "Sorry guys, I kept you worry for me." apologized Lucy. The others just shook their heads, as if saying that it was alright as long as she's fine. Later, there was a knock on the door. Everyone stopped chatting and looked at the door, and came in Minerva. Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Levy and Juvia's guard went up and they stood beside Lucy, as if showing Minerva not to try any tricks. Layla and Jude just sighed and walked out of the ward, leaving the kids alone. So, seven pairs of eyes stared a each other and tension filled the atmosphere. After some time, Levy said, breaking the silence. "What are you doing here?". "Lucy...I'm sorry. I don't mean it. Sorry, I-" before Minerva could finish her sentence, Lucy jumped in. "Stop." she said coldly. Everyone was shocked by the coldness in her voice as she had never speak like that before. "I said, stop. Please. I had enough of you, Minerva. What's done had been done so there's no turning back now. All I blame is myself. I blame myself for being so stupid and foolish to think that you would talk about reconcile one day. Serve me right for thinking that way. Now please, leave. I want to rest. Thank you." said Lucy. Deep down in her, she slapped herself for saying this. But, what can she do? Lucy already gave up on Minerva.

And this continued on for two more days in the hospital, with frequent visits from Natsu and the gang after school and Lucy's followers. Minerva, who was hurt by Lucy's words, did not dare to show up in front of her but was at the door way of the ward every time. She felt better and less guilty outside the ward as she was engulfed with nightmares every night of Lucy being killed by her own hands. And because of this, she could not get enough sleep and appeared tired every morning in school, causing her grades to drop.

 ***3 DAYS LATER***

"Ah! Finally! Finally get to be at home! FREEDOM FROM THE HOSPITAL YAY!" exclaimed Lucy with delight as she lied down on her bed, hugging her soft and fluffy toys. "Isn't it just a discharge from the hospital? And that make you so happy?" asked Natsu as he shook his head, not understanding what was in his fiancé's mind. "Stuffs. You will never get to understand, Natsu." replied Lucy softly, as she stared at the ceiling blankly. "Right. I'll show you what I understand and know then." smirked Natsu, as he bend down and gave Lucy a long and passionate kiss on her soft lips. Lucy was shocked by his sudden action. She just lied there, letting Natsu do whatever he want. Then, she hugged Natsu on his neck and slowly kissed him back. Both of them enjoyed their kiss while the girl standing at the door, peeping into the room was clapping her hands softly.

As instructed by the doctor, Lucy stayed home for five days and was fed up by it because her mother did not allow her to step out of the house at all. Layla was scared that if Lucy went out of the house, something might happen to her again and her heart could not take it anymore. So, Lucy was literally grounded in the house and only was her mood brighten up a little when Natsu and their friends dropped by for a visit.

Soon, five days were over and its time for Lucy to return back to school.

"WELCOME BACK PRES! WELCOME!" screamed the committee members together as they clapped their hands once they saw their president, finally back.

"Pres! This is the budget cost for last week. Please take a look and then hand in the report to Miss Scarlet. She wants it." Gray said, as he handed over the finance book to Lucy.

"Pres! These are the feedbacks about last week. There are some good ones which I think we should take note of." said Laki, as she pushed up her glasses.

"Pres! This is..."

"Pres! Do we need to..."

"Pres! Shall we..."

The committee members all rushed to Lucy and handed her all kinds of things. Lucy smiled at the crowd. This was the atmosphere she was thinking about when she was grounded at home. "Get ready everyone in class. I got an announcement to make." Lucy said to Rogue, as her strict and disciplined mood was on. Rogue nodded his head and went off.

Then, the day went up until lunch break.

"Lucy...can I speak to you?" asked a surprisingly timid yet familiar tone. Lucy looked up from her half finished notes and stared at the girl. A frown creased her forehead and the hand holding onto the pen tightened. "What is it, Minerva?" asked Lucy. "Well, I just want to apologise for-" before she could finish her sentence, Lucy raised up her hand to signal Minerva to stop. "Please stop. I don't want to hear this." A hinge of irritation could be heard from Lucy's voice. Then, as if nothing had happened, Lucy went back focusing on writing finish her notes. Minerva was shocked as Lucy had never talked to her like this. She had never once sensed irritation from Lucy's voice. This was the first time and it robbed Minerva of speech. However, Minerva did not give in and tried to talk to Lucy whenever an opportunity arises. And this continued on for two more days until later on, Lucy was so pissed off that she avoided Minerva as much as possible.

*NOW*

This is the 15th time of the day already.

"How many times do I have to tell you this? I don't want to hear sorry from you! If you feel sorry and want to pay for your actions, I'll tell you what. LEAVE ME ALONE AND MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS PLEASE! I still have some duties to do, thank you." said Lucy as she turned and walked off, not even looking at Minerva. Her demon mood was on.

 ***3PM, IN THE STUDENT COUNCILLOR ROOM***

Lucy frowned her brows. How many times was it up till now? Fifteen or twenty? She had lost count. Due to the maximum annoyance Minerva gave to Lucy, she could not concentrate on her work and so, she decided to do her duties first. Walking along the corridors of the buildings, she felt uneasy and uncomfortable as she had the sense of being watched and followed by somebody. Lucy looked down onto the floor, where she found that the shadow behind her belongs to a girl. Without thinking, she knew it was her. "Can't get rid of her, can I?" thought Lucy as she quickly make a turn. The shadow followed and in splits seconds, Lucy caught hold of the girl.

"Why are you following me?" asked Lucy as she pinned Minerva against the wall.

"I-I just want to...find a chance to talk...to you, Lucy..please." begged Minerva.

Deep down in Lucy, she felt a little guilty for pinning Minerva against the wall. Her eyes soften and let go of Minerva, and said, "Okay, what is it that you want to say?" She looked at the floor, dare not to look into Minerva's eyes due to her feeling guilty.

"Here. I hope you can read it and understand...bye!" said Minerva as she pulled out a blue paper card to Lucy and then ran off, embarrassed by the thought of what she wrote. Well, what she wrote was not her style at all!

Lucy just stood there holding onto the card, staring at Minerva running away blankly. Then, she continued to patrol along the corridors, with the card on her hand. Finally, she could not stand the curiousity in her anymore and leaned against a pillar and started reading the card.

The words "To Lucy Heartfilla" was written on the cover page.

 **A/N:** **Hi everyone! So how's this chapter? Really sorry for the late update! :( I promised that the next chapter will be out as soon as possible since now my school term is ending and my March holidays will be coming soon yayyyy haha...After reading this chapter, please leave a review behind and let me know what you think, okay? Again, feel free to leave any comment (positive and negative) as all of your comments are important to me. :) Yea, stay tune for the next chapter then! 8D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Forgiveness or not?**

The words "To Lucy Heartfilia" was written on the cover page.

With much curiosity, she flipped open the letter and read it. As her mind processed the letter, her childhood times with Minerva and everything related to her popped into her brain again. The day she was injured, the days she spent at he recovering ached her heart. Her nose turned sour, and before she knew it, tears started to flow down her cheeks. She wiped her tears as the words in the letter blurry her eyes. After finished reading, she stood up straight with the letter in her hands. Her legs were numbed. She massaged it and walked back to the Student Council Room.

"Should I forgive or not?" the thought raced back and forth in her head. She wanted to forgive Minerva after reading the whole letter. She could sense the sincere and guilty in the letter. However, when the thought of her injured was because of her came to her mind, the heart of forgiving Minerva was gone. It was replaced by anger.

Without her knowing, she had reached the room.

"Where have you been to?" a familiar voice was heard. It sounded worried. She looked up, only to find her Natsu sitting there with his right long leg stretched out. His left leg was bended, left handing resting on his left knee. Natsu looked so pretty handsome that Lucy had the urge to kiss him till they drop. Blushing, she quickly dismissed the thought. "How can I even think of that!?" she yelled in her head, mentally slapping herself.

"Lu-chan? Lu-chan...LU-CHAN!" Levy screamed at the top of her lungs into Lucy's ears. This snapped Lucy back to reality.

"Y-yes...?" Lucy asked, wondering why is her fiance and bestie here when they should be in the Prefects Room doing their work.

"Lu-chan...what are you thinking? I had called your names a few times!" Levy said, a worried look on her face. After her bestie returned to school, she was worried that Minerva would find trouble again. And that history will repeat itself. Again.

"Don't worry you two, I'm fine alright. Oh ya, what are you doing here? Don't you have work to do?" Lucy avoided Levy's gaze, her eyes darting around the room as she asked.

"Oh, I almost forgot about it. I came to pass you this," Levy replied, as she handed a thumb drive over to Lucy, "I saw Natsu here so I waited for you with him." "And I'm here cause there isn't anything for me to do. Plus, I miss u already." Natsu added on with a soft voice. Lucy blushed at his words. She put up her hand, signalling to them to tell them to wait for a while. Then she turned towards the committee members who was busy with their work. She clapped her hands, getting their attention. "Okay, we shall stop here. Since today is an early dismissal, please go back and have a good rest! Those with duties, please do them now. Remember there is another meeting same place 2pm. Please report punctually! Good bye." With this, Lucy dismissed them. Although it is rare for Lucy to dismiss them early, but they did not ask why as well, who doesn't want to go home early after a long day in school? Everyone waved Lucy a goodbye before stepping out of the room.

The president looked around the room, making sure that only Natsu, Levy and her are the three humans left in the room. "Well, there is something I would like to show you two. Here, read this." Lucy broke the silence, giving them the letter she was holding in her hands to them. Puzzled, Natsu and Levy read it. As they read, their expressions changed, from confusion to shock. Luck chuckled at their faces.

"Lu-chan, is she serious? I had never ever thought that she would write some thing like this..." Levy trailed off, still could not believe what she just read. Natsu nodded his head too.

"Levy-chan, your face! It looks like as if you just saw an alien or what, haha, so cute! Well, I think she really had come to her senses. Its just...I don't know if I should forgive her or not...after what she had did. You two are my closest friend and...boyfriend. So i would like to hear your opinions. Natsu?" Lucy said.

"Um...what she had done, is something I could never forget and forgive. But, leaving someone who is feeling very guilty and miserable alone, is something I could never do. So dear, what about giving her three chances to you that she really had turned over a new leaf? Then, its up to u to forgive her or not. After all, the victim is you, not me." Natsu answered calmly, as if answering to a Math question asked by Miss Yukino. Levy nodded her head in agreement.

"What you say make some sense...hmmm...okay, I'll give her her chances then." Lucy said, giving them a small smile.

 ***3.30pm***

It was so quiet in the library that the wind blew out from the air con could be heard. Lucy sat on a chair and leaned back. She came to meet Minerva. When she had called her to tell her to meet, Minerva sounded excited and happy like a three-years-old kid on the phone. While waiting for her, the words in the letter popped into Lucy's mind again.

"Hi Lucy. Hope you are recovering well...um, to start off, I'm really sorry for what I did to you. I am really sorry! After it happened, its like as if someone had used a hammer to hit my head. It hit and I came to my senses. I wake up in the middle of every night, screaming for you. It sucks to feel like this. But, I'm really thankful that you did not make a police report. Now that I no need to serve the punishment under the Law, I feel very bad, guilty and remorseful. Also, I promised to you and swear to Jesus that I would not try to snatch Natsu from you again! I had realized that if some thing doesn't belong to me, it will and never be mine. So, I hope you could give me chances to prove to you that I really had changed. Please. Just let me pay for my sin. Sorry for my stupid actions, allow me to pay for my foolish sin okay? Give me some chances, please. I'm really sorry, Lucy."

"Lucy? Sorry, I'm late. L-Lucy...?" a hand was waving in front of her. She came back to reality and in front of her stood Minerva. Lucy offered her a small smile and gestured for her to sit. Minerva was shocked by Lucy's smile but quickly took a seat in front of her.

Lucy then leaned in and said, "Hey, listen. I'm sorry for being so cold towards you and for ignoring and rejecting you. I had read your letter. You know, there's this saying called 'One always deserve a second chance.' So, here's your chance. You wanted to prove to me that you have changed right? Since you want my forgiveness so badly, make me. This is what I want you to do. I give you three chances, do three things that will make me think that you had really turned over a new leaf and that I would eventually forgive you." Lucy took a breath and stared into her eyes.

Minerva was in a daze. She had thought that Lucy called her to meet is to take revenge. She had never thought that Lucy will really give her chances to prove herself. She pinched herself hardly on her thigh, making sure that she isn't dreaming. The pain from the pinch told her that this is reality! LUCY IS REALLY WILLING TO GIVE HER CHANCES! This is not a dream~

"Yes, sure! Thank you, Lucy! Really, thank you!" Minerva exclaimed happily. She even took Lucy's hands in her own, a big grin hanging on her face. Her eyes were full of gratitude.

Lucy, who was shocked by Minerva's sudden action, let out a small shriek.

"W-welcome..." Lucy replied, patting the girl's hands gently. She returned a small smile to her. (:

 **A/N: Hi everyone, I'm back finally! Really sorry for the very very very late update! :( This is relatively a short one as this is the link to the change in Minerva and Lucy's friendship. SO, how's this chapter?** **I promised that the next chapter will be out as soon as possible since now its June holidays~~ :) After reading this chapter, please leave a review behind and let me know what you think, okay? Again, feel free to leave any comment (positive and negative) as all of your comments are important to me. :) Yea, stay tune for the next chapter then! 8D Good bye~~**


	12. Not An Update

**NOT AN UPDATE**

Hai my beloved readers, its me haha~~ ? ﾟﾘﾜ

Okay, so its like I've had not update for like umm..a long time? ? IM REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THE STORY! ? PLEASE FORGIVE ME OKAYY HAHA ? (you can hit me if you want HAHAA)

Why I post this message rather than chapter 12 is because first I want to apologise for not updating the story. ? Its because..something happened..? (is it okok for me not to say? Sorry) and secondly, I got 2 news that I would like share with ya~~

SO WHICH ONE DO YOU WANT TO HEAR FIRST HAHA (okai I think i should just say before I go crazy and type anything stupid hahaa) ? ﾟﾘﾂ

*sigh* I'm really sad to say this but the story, "Just Us" is about to end soon *cries* ? ﾟﾘ

 **BBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTT ?**

I'll be working on a new fanfic after this one ends! (HOORAY) ? ﾟﾑﾍ so if you have any characters or anime that you would like to see in the next fanfic, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO LEAVE A COMMENT OKAY ? ﾟﾑﾌ (PS. I'm a kpop fan too so by any chance you are one too ? ﾟﾒﾓ also feel free to leave a comment on kpop groups and characters that you would like to read about!)

Don't worry babes, I will update chapter 12 asap so PLEASE STAY TUNE TO IT OKAY ? ﾟﾘﾛ

I LUV YOU BABES ALOT ALOT ALOT THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT~~ ? ﾟﾙﾆ?

 **Pls feel free to leave comment or review on what I've said just now :) don't be shy~~ (Sana's shy shy shy hehe) - only kpop fans get wat I mean I suppose hahahaha ? ﾟﾒﾖ**


End file.
